supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Forever Evil (Vol 1) 6
Synopsis for "The Power of Mazahs!" Lex laments that the last thing he ever expected to do in life was to work with Superman to save the Earth. Batman comes into view as Lex says that this is the second-to-last thing. Batman says that the fallen Watchtower is 3 miles ahead, but that if the Injustice League uses the Motherbox to get any closer, the Crime Syndicate will be alerted to their presence. Lex tells Bruce that before the Justice League appeared, metahuman and alien attacks did not exist. Only after an alliance between superheroes was forged, he says, did villains target Earth and its populace. Lex also says that when the League was needed most, they failed everyone, and that the Injustice League will have to pick up where the Justice League left off. Back in Maine, the Syndicate is trying to decide what to do about the red lightning in the sky over the ocean. Ultraman asks Deathstorm if he can seal the incision in the sky; Martin says that he can, but will require an extremely large amount of life energy in order to do so. Alfred contacts Owlman, informing him that Thomas needs to come back to the Watchtower immediately due to something Grid did to protect Nightwing. The League appears outside the fallen Watchtower. B-Zero looks into the tower and sees that no one is there using his x-ray vision. Sinestro uses his power ring to locate beings nearby who have an abnormal vibrational frequency, while commenting on Power Ring's and Green Lantern's differences and the fact that Ultraman is as driven as Superman is. Sinestro's ring informs him that 6 members of the Syndicate are 142 miles north, and 2 other people are inside the Watchtower. Batman unlocks the outside of the Watchtower and modifies the security camera feeds to loop for 60 seconds before cutting the lines. He, along with the League, enter the Watchtower to find Nightwing while Grid and the Outsider discuss what the former has done to Dick. Grid says that even though Owlman wanted Nightwing kept safe, Ultraman wanted Richard to be secured "beyond a simple lock and chain." Grid says he accessed S.T.A.R. Labs' files on Apokoliptian technology, and isolated an inescapable device called "The Murder Machine". Alfred informs Thomas that the Watchtower has been breached; Wayne tells Alfred to keep Nightwing safe, ignoring the Outsider's various pleas to prioritize their prisoner over Richard. In the end, Alfred disobeys Thomas and goes to secure the prisoner instead of Richard. Before Alfred can do anything, Black Manta appears and kills the Outsider quickly. Bruce approaches Dick, who is being held by a complex device. He apologizes to Richard, saying he never wanted the former Robin to get hurt. The doors to the room slam shut and a timer begins, along with a heartbeat monitor linked to Richard's heart. If Richard does not die within five minutes, a bomb will detonate, obliterating the Watchtower and all other people inside of it. Elsewhere, Sinestro, Black Adam and Captain Cold are exploring the Watchtower. Sinestro's ring informs him that Firestorm is below them, but that the 6 abnormally vibrating beings are approaching their position. The rest of the Syndicate, consisting of Owlman, Johnny Quick, Ultraman, Superwoman, Deathstorm, and Atomica, ambush the 3 Leaguers. Ultraman begins to attack Sinestro, but Black Adam pulls the Kryptonian away, telling Sinestro that "I wn't Ulr'm'n! (I want Ultraman!)" The Injustice League attempts to break out of the Murder Machine room, but neither Lex nor B-Zero can break through the walls. Bruce tells them that this room was meant to hold Doomsday while trying to defuse the bomb. Captain Cold unmasks the prisoner and takes off the tape on his mouth as Johnny Quick and Atomica enter in attempt to stop them. Bruce continues trying to defuse the bomb, but Richard insists that Batman leave the Watchtower so Nightwing can sacrifice himself. Lex pulls Bruce away and approaches Nightwing, intending to suffocate him in order to kill him, defusing the bomb. Atomica discovers that Black Manta's suit is completely watertight and that there are no holes through which she can enter. John confronts Leonard and takes his cold gun. Leonard tells the speedster that "It's not a freeze-gun, skid-mark. It's a cold-gun." He activates the gun's voice command feature by saying "Jingle bells, Batman smells," freezing Johnny Quick's leg to absolute zero degrees Kelvin. Leonard shatters Johnny's leg by kicking it. Bruce tells Luthor that if he kills Nightwing, Batman will kill him. Alex taunts Atomica and Johnny, cackling while Atomica tells Johnny that they need to find Ultraman. However, he is battling Black Adam above the Watchtower. As Richard's heart stops, the prisoner screams his magic word "MAZAHS!" and calls down the Black Lightning. Bruce tackles Lex, calling him a murderer against Lex's pleas to stop and that he had Richard under control. The alternate Lex stands up and snaps Johnny Quick's neck and absorbs his powers. When Leonard asks who Alex is, the former prisoner, now bearing a lightning bolt on his chest, proclaims both his name and intention to kill everyone of the League and Syndicate, then proceed to become the greatest hero on the Earth. Appearing in "The Power of Mazahs!" Featured Characters *Lex Luthor *Batman Supporting Characters *Dick Grayson (Apparent Death) *Injustice League **Bizarro **Black Adam **Black Manta **Captain Cold **Catwoman **Deathstroke **Sinestro Villains *Crime Syndicate **Atomica **Deathstorm **Grid **Johnny Quick (Dies in This Issue) **The Outsider (Dies in This Issue) **Owlman **Superwoman **Ultraman *Mazahs Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *'Maine' **'York' *'Rhode Island' **'Happy Harbor' ***Justice League Watchtower Items *Captain Cold's Cold Gun *Kryptonite Ring *Murder Machine *Ring of Volthoom Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/forever-evil-2013/forever-evil-6 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Forever_Evil_Vol_1_6 *http://www.comicvine.com/forever-evil-6-the-power-of-mazahs/4000-446948/ Forever Evil (Vol 1) 06